


A less hostile meeting

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [42]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Nott POV, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: caduceus-tealeaves asked: Nott meeting Scanlan.Aside from the instant murder Scanlan would inflict on her, now that she had magic to disguise herself, everything is sort of okay.





	A less hostile meeting

Scanlan was very powerful, from what little information she could get of him from the book about his group that was written by him in the first fucking place. He also had a very good reason for hating goblins and wanting them dead, so she had no doubt that she would be nothing but a smear in the grass within a few seconds if she met him as herself. 

It was good she knew how to disguise herself. Otherwise being stuck alone with him in a fucking cave, after getting them lost from the others, would have ended really badly. She isn’t sure if it would have only been bad for her, or for him and his group. 

They were stronger than her friends, it probably would be bad for them if they tried to fight for her and injured Scanlan. 

She wasn’t going to even question how they’d gotten into this situation to begin with, or managed to meet the people who had saved the world before she was even born. It was a crazy fucking theme where she never knew how the fuck things ended up the way they had. 

As far as it mattered, she was a halfling with no magic, and he couldn’t prove she wasn’t.

He talked a lot, and she responded with as few words as she was able to, hoping not to tip him off to anything. Eventually they were both silent, save for him reaching for his ear every now and then and calling one of his friends names. It was awkward and horrifying, the minutes going by slowly while she counted down until her disguise would fall. 

When it did, and her body shimmered as it fell, she was saved from him looking at her by a shout down one dark cave hallway, sounding like the other gnome woman, and he looked over, listening in case he’d heard wrong. 

It gave her the time to recast the spell, look like the same halfling she had came in as, as he pulled her through the tunnel to where both their friends were walking through to meet them halfway. 

Nott stuck close to Caleb after they started to exit the caves, just in case so she wouldn’t accidentally tip anyone off and get in trouble. 

Once they’d parted ways, and were far enough away from Scanlan and Vox Machina, she glanced down at the lute she’d stuck into her cloak. She couldn’t use it with her claws, or play at all, but she had liked it. 

He probably wouldn’t miss it. He could buy another if he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a meeting between them once before. Here is a second one!


End file.
